Haunted
by BTRBigTimeRossian32
Summary: Rewrite- Halloween is in one week but even though one week is a short time, a lot will be happening. Plus everything's not so safe at the Moon's house... (Bad summary, give it a try)
1. Haunted

Hey so as you readers know I was writing this story before but since it got taken down... I'm rewriting it in austin and ally form so :

austin ally dez and Trish are same

Riker: as Jeff

Ratliff as Ian

Rocky as mark

Ryland as michael

rydel as Mary and they are r5 even thought none of of their names start with r

btw I own nothing but the plot

* * *

*austin, ally, dez and Trish and r5watching the excorsism*

*movie over*

"That was one freaky movie" said mark, quickly putting the pillow back on the couch. "Tell me about it" said Jeff "And when that girl was eating the spiders nearly made me lose my lunch!" Said Mary still desperately trying to keep herself from throwing up. "Agreed!" Said Trish and ally together" I nearly threw up then, even though I'll eat anything as long as it's food " said Austin "dude those were spiders, not food!" Said dez

"dinners ready!" Said Mimi (their mom)

"uh, I think I'll pass, mom" said Michael,"I cannot eat after watching that movie". "And I don't think i'd like gummy spiders mrs moon!" Said Ian,eyeing the kitchen "but halloweens almost here,there's only 2 weeks left!" Protested Mimi

" whatever lets go to sleep since we have nothing else to do" said ally. "Sure, sleeping is one of my favorite activities!" said Trish. "We all know that, honey" said Mary "Mary don't call her honey, a bear could be around the corner listening to our conversation!" Said Jeff

" well where are we all gonna sleep?"asked ally. "Wait, we're really go ing to sleep I mean it's only 7:00 pm " whined mark " I guess we could go out in town" said Austin. "Are you saying cuz you're bored or because your scared?"asked Jeff, staring at his little brother like he had an antenna on his head. "I bungee jumped of a bridge. I don't think I'd be scared of a made up movie."Replied Austin

"Actually, The exorcism was based on a true story" said Mary "oh thank you I feel so safe now!" Snapped mark sarcastically at his sister.

"Whatever!" Said Ally, really annoyed by now.

*everyone laughs *

* * *

But Halloween was much more than 2 weeks for them...

* * *

and I m sorry you have to read it all over again


	2. There's something there

"Wait did you hear that?" Asked Mary, suddenly. "Here what?" Asked Jeff

"I heard it too i. Was like something rustling" agreed Trish. "You know, you're right" said Austin.

-noise-

"Wait, I heard it then" said Jeff. "Guys stop crumpling paper and trying to scare us" said Mimi. "Yeah, we're not, as you kids would say, 'dimwits'"said Mike, In a weird accent, trying to be 'teenage-ish'

-every one stares at him like he suddenly grew another head-

"Dad, please promise us you'll never do that again" said Austin

"yeh" agreed mark

"Anyways, we're not kidding there really is a noise" said Ally. "Yep listen carefully" said dez, "it could be a motor cutting down a tree far away but close enough to hear." "I cannot believe you passed second grade" said Jeff, amazed. "Well whatever's out there it's probably just the wind

-screech-

"since when does the wind screech?"asked Austin. "You know what let's just get out of here" said Mark hurriedly

* * *

I own nothing


	3. Truth or Dare?

Hey people I totally forgot to do this before so...

_**Dicsalaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

* * *

"Its not that late lets go for a night out in the town I mean its only 7:00pm"said dan. "Yeah I guess that's cool" said austin agreeing. "I'll drive!" said Jeff since their parents were staying at ally's and he was the only one who had a drivers lisence.

* * *

* In the car ( or in this case the tourbus)*

"Let's play truth or dare", said ally, getting bored. "I'm in!" agreed Trish, who was always ready for a challenge. "Who's first?"asked Mary. "Since you asked...you. Truth or dare."asked ally

"um.. Truth"said Mary, not ready for a dare just yet. "Fine do you have a crush on Fred toasterpants and yes I know how odd that sounds but I am not a very good truth giver" said ally thinking where the hell toasterpants came from. "Since I'm 99.9% sure he doesn't exist, I guess my turn is skipped. And really ally toaster pants?" Said Mary confused. "I have no clue where that came from" said ally " anyways Trish truth or dare?" asked ally, continuing

"Definitely dare" said Trish she wasn't gonna let people think she was a coward. "Fine I dare you to..." said ally thinking "oh yeah!"she said suddenly getting an idea and starts whispering to Trish. "I am NOT doing that!"said Trish in denial. "What, someone too scared to take a dare? Or is it something else?" Asked ally with a deceiving smile on her face. "Fine ill do it" said Trish getting out her phone against her will.

"Mary, you're next truth or..." Said ally. "Dare" said Mary "and please don't tell me to kiss Fred toasterpants." remembering the truth ally had given her. Ally rolled her eyes "nnnooooo. I dare you to..." Said ally whispering her dare to Mary. "I hate you" said Mary.

"Fine I think it's miss Dawson's turn now" said Trish. "Uuuhhhhh...truth?" tried ally weakly. "Coward" Said Mary. "Hey I am no coward! Shoot." said ally. But ally knew she had made a mistake when Trish and Mary exchanged a glance. "No. No no no no no no." said ally. "Uh huh." Said Mary and Trish, with and evil look.

"You know what, if you girls are playing truth or dare gimme a dare as well" yelled Jeff from the drivers seat.

"I got one for ya. I dare you to drive the car into that lake" said Austin sarcastically. "Okay" said Jeff, making a sharp turn and very nearly missed the lake. "He didn't really mean it, IDIOT!" Screamed Mark, quickly pulling away from Ian. " Yeah, I didn't even know there was a lake over there!" Yelled Austin at his age wise but maturely equal older brother. (A.N I would've said younger but austin used to be scared of umbrellas so...)

"We're here!" Said Jeff

* * *

BTW, if ur wondering where toasterpants came from, when I rewrote this chapter, it was morning and I was thinking about breakfast

Rossome4Shor/BTRBigTimeRossian32 out!


	4. Aussly

_Mary pov_

_i hate ally! Clearly her matchmaking plan has worked of course!_

_Ian pov_

_Got a text 4 rm rydelle saying ' meet me near KFC ' what's that all about?_

_Trish pov_

_Since when was ally so evil worst best friend EVER!_

_Dez pov_

_Got a text 4 rm Trish saying ' meet me near papa johns ' what's that all about?_

_Ally pov_

_Probably shouldn't have given Trish and Mary those dares then I wouldn't have been in this mess,_

_Austin pov_

_Got a text 4 rm Ally saying ' meet me near mango ' what's that all about?_

* * *

" now that we're at the mall, who's gonna carry our bags?" Said Mary. "Ah, c'mon shopping isn't the only thing in life" whined Ian. "My...er fingers...er...hurt from...playing the guitar" Mark said desperately trying to get out of carrying bags.

"You haven't played since like 2 weeks" Austin said, not realizing Mark had just faked it.

"Wow dude, I don't think anyone could be more oblivious than you. Hey where are the girls?" Said Jeff. "In splash. apparently our words fall on deaf ears!" Dez snapped, getting really annoyed by now "And how come it's called Splash when there's not a drop of water anywhere?" He continued on confused.

* * *

-Guys enter splash to find 12 baskets full of clothes and accessories already-

"Do you guys even look at the clothes or do ya just toss them in the basket?" Asked Austin, since he was the one who wasn't lost in his confusion." Of course we do. Now purple or neon blue?" Asked Trish holding up two dresses. " "Is there any thing for guys to do in here? And neon blue" said Ian * Ally, losing interest after a while remembered her dare* " You guys stay here, I'm going in mango and I don't think I'll come back empty handed" she added, looking at Austin. * Suddenly remembers the text but acts as if its a drag (which shouldn't be hard cuz he's an actor)*" I'm right behind you", lagging along.

* * *

" fine I'll just cut to the chase, it was a dare" said Ally in a rush.

" Oohh" replied Austin.

-both standing there in awkward silence-

* * *

Ross P.O.V

* * *

_Tell her dude it's now or never..._

" Ally, I gotta tell you something" I said the words coming out as slow as last place Winner in a snail race. "What is it?" She asked.

_-it's now or never...-_

"Ilikyou!" Words now coming out faster than a race car. "What?" Asked Ally, "Slow down I can barely hear a word you say!"

"The truth is... I like you" I said now calmer... "Really how long have you felt this way?"asked Ally. "Ever since I walked into sonic boom" I replied. "I couldn't help it. Do you feel the same way?" I asked. "Yes I do " said Ally " but I didn't wanna say anything cuz it could ruin our friendship and partnership"

"We'll I'm not scared anymore." I said. " Allison Marie Dawson, will you be my Girlfriend ?" I asked. "Yes I will, Austin Monica Moon" said Ally both of them leaning closer. Without hesitating Ally filled the gap .

* * *

Aussly down, Iary (Ian and Mary, and I know how weird Iary sounds) and Trez to go. unfortunately school starts tomorrow.

P.S: visit these links if you want a laugh:

2013/01/21/ross-lynch-does-a-photo-shoot-in-his-un derwear/

watch?v=A4HLxnIfZpg

watch?v=BPKi8rVXHFg

and I have to get back to Romeo and Juliet cuz I gotta read Ross's fave. Movie


	5. Iary

Hey! I'm back! And ship rocaia-sure I'll make rocaia - but it'll take time it might even get as late as the sequel which I'm planning anyways...

Back with the others-  
" hey guys" said austin. " hey - wait what?" asked Jeff. " yep it's true" said ally. "Oh so when we try to get you 2 together, you deny it, and when we try to torture you 2, you get together! Well that makes so much sense!" Said Mary angrily.  
" you two are so dead as soon as I-oooo, cute shoes!"-Laura, running toward a pair of red ankle boots. "Typical girl" said Ian. "So true" said Dez. "Absolutely vulnerable to shoes, and that's one thing." said Jeff.

"Hey one thing!" Said Mark happily

_"So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And jump into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't now what it is _

_But I need that One Thing" _everyone sang happily.

"Man I love One Direction!" Said Austin

* * *

-at the food court-  
" so what are you guys gonna have?" asked Jeff. "KFC" said Mary and Ian together. "Papa johns " said Trish and Dez. "McDonalds!" screamed everyone else at the top of lungs.

* * *

-with Mary and Ian-  
"It was a dare" said Mary quickly  
"Oohhh" said Ian (de ja voo)  
- stand there In awkward silence -  
"Mary I got To tell you something " said Ian finally, breaking the ice. "What is it?" asked Mary, confused. "We'll -it's just that-uh-" said Ian stutter. "Well, what is it?" asked Mary a tone of hope in her voice. "I've always liked you but I didn't say anything cuz I thought it would be weird after being friends for about 7 years now. "Well I feel the same way" said Mary. "See I knew you would-wait, what. Did you just say..." Ian said, his mouth opening bigger than a cave. "Yep. I did." said Mar. "Then will you go out me?" Asked Ian. "Yeah I will."said Mary. "Cool." said Ian

* * *

Ok good just 4 more chapters


	6. Trez

"Ya know, I think the dares I gave Trish and Mary might have created Iary and Trez" Ally said to Austin. "Lemme guess, your dare was just plain ol' revenge?" Asked Austin. "Uh huh" confessed Ally."Just like a girl, won't stay out of other people's personal life" Said Mark.

-Ally shoves Mark's ice cream into his face-

"Huh. Revenge really is sweet. Sometimes even for the victim" remarked Mark.

* * *

-With rainee and caalum first a de ja vous of the previous ones which I am too lazy to type then...-  
"You know Dez, I confess, I've always liked you. " confessed Trish. "Really, since when?" Asked Dez confused. "A long time after you sprayed Austin's sweat in my face!" Said Trish angrily. "Yea.. Sorry about that. And I confess I've had a crush on you too. "...And I'm also the one who crushed your sunglasses replied Dez. "I knew it wasn't a grotesly enlarged fat cat who snuck into the store!" screamed Trish. "Any ways Trish DeLaRosa will you be my girlfriend " said Dez. "Yes I will. now let's get that pizza!" said Trish  
"Way ahead of ya" said Dez, taking a pizza Box out of nowhere.

* * *

-Back with the others-  
Mary and Ian coming holding hands and Trish holding hands andstaring at Dez trying to balance the pizza box above his mouth like you balance a pencil to make a mustache with a pencil.

"See! You guys ended up happy with the dares I gave you as well! " Ally very proud of herself."Yea" said Mary  
"Anyways let's find a. Table to sit said -Jeff, getting really hungry by now.

* * *

-At the table-  
"Wait what are we gonna do about the ghost in our house" asked Mark, suddenly remembering. "You know it's too scary to think about at night we'll think in the morning if some one well us stay at her house!"- Mary said, giving Ally a puppy dog look. "Sure you guys can stay besides that's where your parents are right?" asked/ answered Ally. "Yep" said Michael, suddenly. "Woah! Were'd you come from?" asked Austin, jumping. "I've been sitting next to you this whole time. Dude I feel so ignored!" said Michael, Annoyed. "We'll maybe if you weren't so quiet" informed Jeff. "Hey blame Heather, she's the one writing this story!" retorted Michael. "Wait were not supposed to drop a hint were in a story!" Said Mark. "Oh right! Sorry." said Michael. "Anyways we'll talk about this tomorrow" said Jeff.

* * *

How was it. And- oh hey Austin!

Austin: hey I just wanted to say that since Heather's a realily good friend of mine and she's broke, don't sue her cuz she doesn't own anything

Me: thnx Ros-Austin!

Austin: no problem, and be more careful next time!

Me: Gotcha!


	7. Marck and Jerie

So finally the rewrites are done! Now new chapters!

I own nothing.

BTW: Vanessa Marano as Marie

and Maia Mitchell as Mack

* * *

-At the Dawson's -

"Hey Mom, I'm home and I brought a few friends to stay over!" Screamed Ally. "Oh, Hey Ally!..and Austin and Dez and Trish!...And Michael, and Mary, Mark Ian and Jeff! Ally,is this your definition of a few?" asked Marie. "I said they could stay cuz there's a ghost in their house." Explained Ally. "A ghost, really? Austin and Dez got you believing in _zaliens_ too?" Said Marie. "There was rustling and a screech that was pretty freaky!" Said Ally. " huh. So mr. And mrs. Moon weren't going crazy!" replied Marie, then notices Austin and Ally holding hands "speaking of mr. And mrs. Moon..." Continued Marie. "yep" said Austin. " So what I'm hearing is, when we try to get you two together, you deny that you have feelings for each other, and when we leave you two Alone...You get together?! What kind of logic is that?" said Marie. "Just what we said!" Exclaimed Trish. " did u know Mack's coming to stay over too" Said Marie. " Really, when?" Asked Mark, trying to sound as casual as possible. "She said 15 mins or so" replied Marie. "Dude, you almost sound interested in her." remarked Austin. "I am not interested in her! Besides I like someone else." said Mark. "Really, who?" Asked Jeff. "Myself" said Mark. "Last name ?" Asked Dez. " well...me,myself" said Mark. " Myself Wellmemyself" said Dez " that's a strange name." "And he got a 94 while you got a 92?" asked Jeff. "Please don't remind me!" Said Ally.

-doorbell rings-

"that must be Mack right now" said Marie

"hello, world! I come from the enchanted planet of 'Road'" said Mack cheerfully. " is that in another galaxy?" Asked Dez. "Unnnnn-believable" said Ally. "Wwhhoo, let's play truth or dare". "Sure!" Said everyone at the same time. "Jinx! Y'all owe me some sodas" said Jeff. "Whatever" said Michael.

"who's going first? Asked Mark. "You" said Mack " truth or dare?" "Dare!" Said Mark. "Fine I dare you to kiss Jeff." "I would rather kiss skunk poop and take a shower in barf." "And I would rather kiss boogers and take a shower in centipede juice." said Jeff. "I take that as a dare denied" said Mack. "Austin, you're next. Dare, I'm guessing?" Said Trish. " yup" said Austin. "Fine I dare you to prank call someone and make them freak out. " "Ok" said Austin.

"Hello! You have been arrested!" Said Austin in a fake French accent. "Wait-what? Arrested for what?" asked the victim. "For kidnapping the Eiffel Tower!" Said Austin, very desperately trying to stifle a laugh. "But I didn't kidnap any tower!" Said the victim, now into full panic mode. "Tell that to the judge!" Said Austin. "But-" protested the poor guy. "Sorry, I am attending a very important escargot devouring competition. Paris Hilton is in the lead!" Said Austin cheerfully, disconnecting the call.

-every one bursts in to laughter-

"wow dude, you really freaked him out!" said Mark "and cuz all of that laughing I gotta go take care of some business." "Why don't you just call the news?" Asked Mack sarcastically. "Whatever, Jeff, truth or..." asked Marie, when Jeff said dare. " fine I dare you to serenade someone. With the alphabet. And it has to be someone who doesn't know that's a dare." said Marie. "Where am I gonna find someone who-" said Jeff

-Mark comes back from the bathroom and walks into the room-

"ohh man" said Jeff.

"What did I do?" Asked mark

-Jeff gets down on one knee and starts singing-

_ and Z. Now I know my ABC next time won't you sing with me!_

" are ya happy now?" Asked Jeff. "Very" said Marie, as the room burst into laughter

-silence-

_"Like DAMN you could be..."_ Sang Austin suddenly, and Jeff nearly flipped (literally). "DUDE! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He screamed. "I can see that" said Austin.

-awkward silence-

"anyone else blank on dares?" asked Trish. " I am" said Austin. "In that case it's just truth." said Ally. "Ok mark, now it's your turn Truth or...you know what, truth. Who do you like. Besides yourself." said Mack. "Actually, her name is _**My**_self." said Dez. "Unnnn-believable" said Ally. "Whatever. Well who is it?" Asked Mack. "You" said Mark. "Huh?" Asked Mack. "You, like me?" asked Mack, confused. "Yes" replied Mark. "Good. Cuz in that case, I don't have to tell you myself" said Mack. "Huh?" Asked Mark. "I like you too" said Mack, after hesitating a moment. "Huh?" Asked Mark, finally finding his voice. "well too bad, for Myself!" Said Dez, then notices everyone staring at him. "What" he asked confused. "Two things. 1) Mark liked Myself if he did like her, Myself didn't like him! And 2) Myself as in...well...ME!" said Ian, trying to explain. Dez looked confused for a second then finally said, "Mark likes YOU?!" He screamed, apparently _still_ not getting it. Both Mark and Ian face palmed. "You know what, I give up!" Said Ian. "Any ways..." started Mark, "sorry I didn't reply sooner I was just in shock. But you See, ever since I saw you when you came over to our place, I've had this huge crush on you. I was just too scared to tell you." he continued. "Me too. I thought it would back fire and ruin everything." Said Mack. "Well, since it didn't, Mackenzie Mitchell, will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Mark. "Yes I will, Mark Moon" said Mack, leaning in. Mark then filled the gap. "Aaaww!" Said everyone. "Since every one making confessions, Marie..." Said Jeff. "What?" Asked Marie, since she had apparently guessed where this was going. "Yeah" said Jeff. "So..." He continued. " Maybe, yes..." Said Marie. " So Marie Marano, will you be girlfriend?" Asked Jeff. "Yes I will" said Marie. "Speaking of girlfriends, Mary, I don't think I've actually asked you yet. Will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Ian. "Yes I will said Mary leaning closer, when Austin interrupted," **_NO MORE KISSING SCENES!_** It's getting old, boring, and frankly kind of annoying!" He screamed. "Well, now everyone's dated!" Said Trish. "Except me! I feel so lonely."Said Michael, making everyone jump. "Yow!" said Austin. "How long have you been sitting there?" He asked. "Ever since we set foot into this house! Seriously people, open your eyes!" Replied Michael, now really annoyed. "Whatever, let's just go to sleep its 12:00 PM" said Mary. "Let's go brush our teeth. All aboard!" Said Austin, signaling a train line. Everybody goes upstairs following him but just as Austin put his hand on the doorknob, he fell asleep. Then everyone fell asleep in a Dominoes line.

* * *

Man, this was one long chapter! Anyways, ya like? And after 2 chapters, this story comes to an end ! Ps: I know there was a dejavou of aussly for Marck, but I have 2 exams tomorrow, and I have writers block as well. So cut me some slack!


	8. My Confession

Ok so this story's coming to an end now, and these are the last two chapters so on we go...

i own nothing

* * *

-the Next Morning-

Austin ,who was at the top of the line,woke up first. He suddenly remembered why he sleeping outside a bathroom and decided to go downstairs but in doing so, tripped over Ally and fell to the end of the domino line. Since everyone realized what exactly had fell on them they all woke up.

* * *

"So, I guess we should go home now and see what's in the house." said Jeff, uneasily. "I guess. But can you guys come with us?" Mary asked. "Sure thing" said Marie. "But whatever it is, I'm sure we'll get through it together." added Ally.

* * *

-At the moon's-

"Is everyone ready?"asked Jeff. "Wait. Shouldn't we have a confession to make?" Asked Austin. "I guess. Me first " said Ally. "Well never really did anything wrong though..." She said "but I did lose your favorite pumps, Trish." "And I lost your purse" said Trish. "Marie, Im the one who dropped water on your leather belt" said Mary. "And I'm the one who scratched Chubbs" said Marie. (Just in case your wondering, that's *'Mary's'* car). "Austin, I'm the one who fed your socks to the neighbors cat" said Dez (thanks to crazypinkvamp for that one). "I'm the one who threw mr. Soggy down the shredder" said Austin. "I'm the one who used up all you're hair gel, Mark" said Jeff. "I'm the one who finished all your banana cream pie" said mark. "Michael, I ripped your favourite jacket" said Ian. "I lost your favorite fake mustache" said Michael. "Well now let's see what's in the house" Said Jeff.


	9. It's

Last chapter! Who's ready? Here we go...

* * *

"It's a Kitten. " said Austin. "And a white one too at that!" Said Ally. "Now that we're still alive...YOU FED MY SOCKS TO THE NEIGHBOR'S CAT!" Screamed Austin at Dez. "You threw Mr. Soggy down the shredder!" Said Dez. "'Mr. Soggy' was a soggy toilet paper roll!" Said Austin. "Now quit it you two, and quit acting like Idiots. Which you are." said Mary. "Whatever. Let's just go out for ice cream now that all this stress is out of our lives." said Ian. "Where should we go?" Asked Jeff. Everyone looked at each other before screaming, "GET SHAVED!"

* * *

So this story's over and just in time for. Halloween too! Btw I own nothing


	10. IMPORTANT

Hey! Important: I own nothing in this story except the plot ok don't sue me!


End file.
